Chojo Maede
Chojo Maede (趙世馬) is a Mew Mew, who's on the same team as Madoka Toushiro, Jingyi Kayin Botha, Dina, Annabell Nara, and Dawn Toshido. Though they don't work under someone or with anyone else right now, nor is in any series right now. Mew Mark His Mew Mark is Two Antenna and Bee Wings located, on the back of his right shoulder. Backstory His parents are usually never home and always out, both of his parents are usually coming home drunk and usually with a different person each and yet he never says anything nor does his parents to each other. They are divorced so he stays with one parents each on a weekend, for example. he stays over at his father's house on week 1 and then his mother's house on week 2 and so on, so he really never stays in one place. His parents still live in the same city and town but in two different houses. The only way he can be himself or rather not depressed cause his parents never spend time with him, is by watching anime and cosplaying. At school he usually acts himself despite actually being depressed, especially during school events, his parents never come while his classmates parents come leaving him the odd one out which makes him cry at the end as he rather be alone. Personality Nice, kind, sweet, caring. Chojo is a protective boy who likes to protect others from being hurt. Chojo loves to cosplay and watch anime. When he became Mew Plum he became so excited to become a hero to save and protect humans from the aliens. Abilities Transformation Jingyi kisses his power pendant and shouts "Power Pendant Metamorphis!" his transformation line. Weapon and Attack The PluKunai, is a pair of purple shaded Kunai. A golden bow with a pink heart on the blade of the Kunai. His attack is Ribbon Plum Slash, which he grips the kunai in his hands and then rushes towards the enemy and slashes them with the blades of the kunai. Relationships Madoka Toushiro Madoka and Chojo seems to get along well, they rarely argue and are always on the same page. Madoka thinks of Chojo as a brother since they have something in common, parents who don't get along well. Jingyi Kayin Botha Jingyi and Chojo gets along extremely well, they never argue and are always on the same page, though they can have disagreements they never fight/yell. Dina They are two peas in a pod, always together. He loves Dina and she loves him. They are always together. Annabell Nara Okay. They get along well since Annabell is like Dina, an alien who works with them. Dawn Toshido Not sure what to think of her. Hachimitsu Shimayama tba Koshō Samagawa tba Trivia * The White Shouldered Bumble Bee * He and Dina are best friends even though she is an alien and he is a human. * Favorite Sweets: Strawberry Cupcakes (especially ones that Dina Makes) * He cosplays with Dina a lot, they usually cosplay as their favorite anime characters and go into the city and have fun while they cosplay. Gallery Plum.png|Plum mew_plum_help_by_alyssathomas-db55z3y.png|Mew Plum Mew Plum.jpg|Mew Plum Mew Plum Mew Mark.png|Mew Mark Plum Kunai.png|Plum Kunai White Shouldered Bumble Bee.jpeg|White Shouldered Bumblebee Plums.jpg|Plum Category:Princess Mew Category:No Series Mews Category:Purple Mews Category:Weapon Users: Knives Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:No Series Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Members of No Series Mews Category:Mews with Bee Genes